<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>王子大人 实现我的愿望吧 by iwillgiveyoumyall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018966">王子大人 实现我的愿望吧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillgiveyoumyall/pseuds/iwillgiveyoumyall'>iwillgiveyoumyall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillgiveyoumyall/pseuds/iwillgiveyoumyall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>故事大纲来源于nuweek和虎兔的愿望清单。我比我预想中啰嗦，写了好久还是没有写完，希望能把我的想法写完……也许吧</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho, 虎兔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>王子大人 实现我的愿望吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>背景：来自扭大吧的翻译<br/>
第六课时 王国领域<br/>
在下列状况中，选出REN会帮助的成员并写下理由</p><p>REN的“奇卡奇卡恰卡恰卡巧克巧克巧克奇王国”<br/>
“奇卡奇卡恰卡恰卡巧克巧克巧克奇王国”历史上315万年一遇的带着特殊能力出生的王子REN，他的能力，以又被称为“巧克奇”的REN王子的脸为起点被逐渐开发出来。REN王子边用手指按住“巧克奇”，边用55dB以下的声音轻轻颂出“奇卡奇卡恰卡恰卡巧克巧克巧”的咒文时，他便能听到全国民的所有愿望。并且在这所有愿望中挑选出一个最恳切的，每周用魔法为一名国民实现它。所幸也因此受到了许多的爱与尊敬的REN王子，实现了多次愿望后国民们的愿望也没有变少……！——来自nuest吧官博的翻译</p><p> </p><p>ren王子在窗台边呆呆地看着御花园里摇曳的花朵们；好想出去玩啊，和花朵亲故们一起在风中跳舞，啊真是头疼，还没有想好实现哪一个人的愿望……可是这周马上就要结束，马上就要到十二点啦。</p><p>ren王子用手按住chocochip，轻声念出了咒语，听到了让他纠结的两个愿望。<br/>
第一个愿望：小狐狸希望家里不要再有灰尘的存在了，小狐狸对灰尘过敏，最近很难受，鼻子红红的，还经常流泪。<br/>
第二个愿望：白虎骑士因为公务缠身，想要去空气清新的乡下休息几天，但是太忙了，根本没有时间，希望王子大人能够实现他的愿望。</p><p>ren王子托腮思考了很久：小狐狸一定很难受吧，希望他能快点摆脱过敏的困扰；可是白虎骑士也很累啊，父王怎么老给他这么多工作，他都好久没有陪我玩了，上一次陪我一起去捉迷藏大概离现在有……嗯……11.3天了！ren王子掰着手指头算了半天，“好伤心，都已经这么久了”，王子大人很生气，“让他和工作好好交往吧！还有没有我这个朋友了！工作再重要也得来看看我吧！哼”。<br/>
王子实现了小狐狸的愿望，但是王子大人心情很糟糕，小狐狸想要登门拜访但是被ren王子拒绝了。</p><p>ren王子孤身一人下楼去花园里，失魂落魄地抚摸着花花们，也是，他最近也在忙于实现国民们的愿望，怪不得如此长时间都没见到白虎骑士他也没有发现，他也有一定的疏忽。好想他，他还在忙吗？现在是半夜了，是不是睡了？</p><p>王子担心他去了打扰他，万一他睡了还得起来迎接自己，似乎这样让他更劳累，可是又很想他，以前总是在眼前晃的人突然好久不见，心里总是空落落的。ren王子随手揪了一朵花，“他睡了、他没睡、他睡了、他没睡……他没睡”！太好了！ren王子兴奋地蹦起来，直奔白虎骑士的小木屋去了。</p><p>看到骑士的窗户还亮着，ren王子很心疼，这么晚了还在办公吗？走到了门口轻轻地敲敲门，白虎骑士顶着黑眼圈出来了，“王子，这个时间您怎么来了？”王子自顾自地进去了，“你还没睡吗？”白虎骑士突然想起桌子上的文件，着急地攥在手里背在身后。</p><p>这惊慌的小眼神被王子看在眼里，“拿出来，有什么瞒着我？”白虎骑士摇着头，ren王子步步紧逼，把白虎骑士逼到墙角了。白虎骑士闭紧嘴巴，一个字也不肯说，小脸憋得通红。ren王子一拍墙：“快说，不然让你今天睡不着觉！”骑士头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，坚持不说。</p><p>ren王子哈哈大笑，“算了不逗你了，看你也挺累的，今天好好休息，明天有要紧事，随我出宫一趟，明天见”。</p><p>第二天清晨，ren王子就戴着华丽的宽檐草帽来了，一脚踹开了白虎王子家的小破门，一把掀开被子，把还在睡梦中的白虎骑士揪起来。白虎骑士还没睁开眼睛呢，一顶小草帽准确地降落在他的小脑袋上，耳边传来ren王子的声音：“快去穿衣服”！</p><p>白虎骑士嘟嘟囔囔地一边穿衣服一边吐槽，“真是个恶魔……”，马上就被ren王子敲了一下，“你说什么？”</p><p>“没什么没什么王子大人我马上就穿好了您千万别着急我什么都没说王子大人千岁千岁千千岁。”白虎骑士求生欲极强，说了一段rap安抚炸毛的王子。ren王子对这段rap很满意，就出去等着了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>故事大纲来源于nuweek和虎兔的愿望清单。我比我预想中啰嗦，写了好久还是没有写完，希望能把我的想法写完……也许吧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>